


Lovebirds

by sarahpotters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, children's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpotters/pseuds/sarahpotters
Summary: Lovebirds' struggle to be accepted.





	Lovebirds

Once in a love story not too long ago, two soulmates found each other.  
They became lovebirds.  
  
But these lovebirds loved differently than other lovebirds.  
The other birds made the lovebirds fly away and hide.  
  
And if they were ever found, then they were locked in cages and closets.  
They once tried to escape on a boat, but the other birds held the anchor in the sand and the lovebirds could not move it.  
  
Their hearts grew tired and they tried to fly separate directions many times.  
But their blue and green eyes would lead them back to each other every time.  
  
After a few years, the lovebirds formed a plan.  
They knew they could never be happy always running and hiding.  
  
They flew together, strong and happily, into the town of all the other birds.  
They got stares and gasps, but they flew home.  
  
They let everyone know about them and told them that they won't hide anymore.  
It was printed in the papers and everyone read all about it.  
  
The other birds had to adjust and it was rough at first.  
Soon they realized that the lovebirds weren't that different and they had something great.  
  
Different and new isn't bad.  
It's special and unique and should be embraced and accepted.  
  
Love All

**Author's Note:**

> A little short story I wrote intended for children. Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
